1. Field
The following description relates to multimedia devices having an efficient substrate-fixing and/or heat-dissipating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, in which heat-generating components are mounted on a substrate, needs to have a stable and simple substrate-fixing and heat-dissipating structure. In general, various components are used to build a substrate-fixing and heat-dissipating structure. However, in the context of designing and manufacturing compact electronic devices, the use of additional components makes it difficult to manufacture compact electronic products. Thus, the development of a compact heat sink for cooling components is required.
A multimedia device includes a system on chip (SoC) as a codec device that processes multimedia sources. The codec device generates a large amount of heat, and thus, an efficient heat transfer structure or an efficient heat dissipating structure is required. In general, in contrast to a multimedia device use on its own or as a standalone device, multimedia devices must be light, thin, and simple when used or installed in smart televisions. Accordingly, a multimedia device which is light, thin, and simple, which is capable of effectively coping with internal heat generation, and which comprises economically manufactured components is required.